Furever
by clovythia
Summary: Anjing, makhluk yang identik dengan klan Inuzuka. Bagaimana kalau seorang Yamanaka Ino malah terlibat dalam kehidupan yang penuh dengan anjing? /KibaIno-with dogs/Semi-canon/AR/Multichap/ RnR? -chap 4 updated-
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**###**

**Fur-ever**

**.**

**.**

"_You think dogs will not be in heaven_? _I tell you_, _they will be there long before any of us_."

~Robert Louis Stevenson~

**.**

**.  
><strong>

_Sok tahu_!

Perempuan berambut pirang itu mendengus kesal. Ia yang tadinya gembira berubah menjadi kesal setengah mati begitu dirinya diceramahi panjang lebar mengenai konsep kehidupan dan kematian. Dan yang paling membuatnya terhenyak lagi adalah, kematian gurunya dibanding-bandingkan dengan kematian seekor anjing.

Seekor anjing, bayangkan!

Itulah alasan mengapa sedari tadi dalam perjalanan pulang dari ziarah rutinnya ke makam gurunya menuju rumahnya terasa menyesakkan. Perasaan kesal itu terasa sesak di dadanya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa tadi ia tidak sempat untuk berdebat, ber-argumentasi mengenai derajat makhluk hidup di alam semesta ini. Harusnya tadi ia pukul saja kepala pemuda itu dengan _kunai_, siapa tahu dengan adanya aliran udara ke dalam kepala dapat membuat pemuda yang menceramahinya tadi sedikit lebih cerdas.

"Ino-_pig_!"

Ino berbalik begitu mengenali suara si pemanggil. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat sekaligus rival seumur hidupnya dalam urusan cinta, Haruno Sakura. "Jidat! Kau dapat menjatuhkan pasaranku, tahu! Sudah berapa kali kubilang ka—"

Protes si pirang itu dipotong oleh Sakura yang telah berada di hadapannya, "Shiroko meninggal!"

Barulah Ino mengerti kenapa si pemuda klan Inuzuka itu begitu emosional bercerita panjang lebar tentang kematian seekor anjing.

Inuzuka Kiba baru saja kehilangan salah satu keluarganya.

**###**

Klan Inuzuka adalah salah satu klan yang dikenal dengan ciri-ciri sebuah tanda segitiga merah layaknya taring di pipi dan juga kebersamaan mereka bersama anjing ninja sebagai _partne_r dalam bertarung. Setiap keturunan dari klan memperoleh _partner_—yang mungkin lebih cocok disebut sebagai pasangan—sejak dalam usia tertentu, yang biasanya saat mereka masih kecil sehingga hubungan mereka dengan anjing ninja itu hampir bisa dikategorikan bagai saudara.

Sebut saja Inuzuka Tsume dengan Kuromaru, Inuzuka Hana dengan si kembar tiga Haimaru, dan Inuzuka Kiba dengan Akamaru.

Shiroko adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak anjing ninja yang bernaung di bawah klan Inuzuka, dan merupakan istri dari Kuromaru. Meskipun termasuk bagian dari anjing ninja, Shiroko terlahir dengan tubuh lemah. Aliran_ chakra_-nya tidak terkontrol dengan baik, membuatnya tidak dapat menjadi _partner shinobi_ klan Inuzuka.

Sudah 58 hari Shiroko mengandung (ciyeee! *ngek*) walaupun ditilik dari kondisinya seharusnya tidak memungkinkan. Dikarenakan kondisi yang pada dasarnya lemah maka Shiroko meninggal pada saat melahirkan, begitu juga dengan anak-anaknya. Kecuali satu, seekor anak anjing mungil dan kurus.

Anak anjing yang baru lahir biasanya tidak dapat mendengar, tidak dapat melihat dan tak dapat membaui apa pun. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk bertahan hidup adalah dengan berada di dekat induknya, berlindung pada kehangatan sang ibu. Tanpa itu maka si anak anjing akan bernasib sama tragisnya dengan induknya, meninggal.

"Kau mau sampai kapan bersedih di sini, hah?"

Pemuda itu terlonjak kaget. Ia kenal dengan suara itu tapi ia enggan untuk berbalik. Kepalanya semakin tertunduk, terbenam di antara kedua kakinya. Tangannya dijadikan tumpuan bagi kepalanya. Ia sendiri tak ingat sudah berapa lama dalam posisi seperti ini. Setengah jam? Sejam? Entahlah. Yang ia ingat, ia menyendiri di bukit ini setelah ia menceramahi perempuan itu.

"Hey, Kiba."

Kiba menoleh. Wajahnya muram. Bahkan anjing putih raksasa yang berbaring di sampingnya juga menampilkan ekspresi yang sama dengannya.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya. Hei, Akamaru juga bersedih, hm?" Perempuan itu duduk di samping Akamaru yang menyalak pelan padanya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Ino?" tanya Kiba.

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, sedang apa kau di sini, Kiba? Aku tahu kau sedih, tapi kurasa Hana-_neesan_ dan Tsume-_basan_ lebih sedih." Ia mengusap-usap kepala Akamaru. "Seharusnya kau di sana bersama mereka. Menurutku Akamaru juga pasti ingin menemani Kuromaru. Ya, 'kan, Akamaru?" Akamaru menyalak lagi.

Kiba diam. Tatapan mata hitamnya kosong.

Ino menghela napas. "Aku juga sama sepertimu saat Asuma-_sensei_ pergi. Kau juga pasti tidak lupa bagaimana keadaan Kurenai-_san_ waktu itu. Tapi..." Ia berhenti mengusap kepala Akamaru. "Kupikir perkataanmu mengenai surga tadi bisa jadi benar. Shiroko pasti berada di sana sekarang." Sebenarnya ia tidak sepenuhnya setuju mengenai hal itu, tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk berdebat, apalagi dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah melihat seorang Inuzuka Kiba begitu terpuruk, walau hanya karena seekor anjing, sih.

Dalam kepala Kiba terlintas banyak bayangan saat _team_ 10 kehilangan Asuma, dan _team_ 8 yang juga merasakan efek kehilangan itu dengan mundurnya Kurenai. Pada kondisi terpuruk itulah ia jadi lebih dekat dengan Yamanaka Ino.

Dulu ia sependapat dengan Shikamaru mengenai Ino, bahwa perempuan seperti Ino teramat merepotkan, dan juga berisik—sama riangnya dengan Naruto. Namun, apa yang Kiba lihat dari sosok Ino selama itu ibaratnya hanyalah cangkang luarnya saja. Entah mengapa rasanya sekarang Kiba dapat memahami kepedihan Ino kala itu walaupun ia tidak menangis—pikirannya mengatakan bahwa perkataan Ino mengenai kematian manusia lebih menyakitkan daripada seekor anjing mungkin masuk di akal.

Itu kalau Kiba tidak menganggap Shiroko bukan sebagai keluarga.

Tidak.

Lebih dari itu. Kiba sama seperti ibu dan kakaknya, sama-sama menyayangi semua anjing-anjing ninja di klan-nya. Dan Shiroko salah satunya. Bahkan sejak dua bulan lalu ia telah menyombongkan diri bahwa Akamaru akan menjadi seekor paman, dan ditanggapi dengan "Apa hubungannya denganmu?" oleh Ino.

Yah, memang tidak ada hubungannya, sih. Tapi bukankah dengan lahirnya anak-anak anjing termasuk dalam penambahan anggota keluarga Inuzuka?

Tentu saja. Anjing-anjing itu adalah anggota keluarga bagi klan itu, keluarganya Kiba.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang? Kasihan bayi itu."

Tanpa berpikir lagi Kiba berdiri—mengagetkan Ino karena Akamaru juga ikut bangkit dari acara berbaringnya. "Hei," panggilnya pada perempuan itu. Ino hanya memasang tampang bingung. "Jangan mengusap kepala anjing, lebih baik mengusap punggungnya saja. Lebih efektif untuk menenangkan anjing yang gelisah."

Ino mendengus. "Mana aku tahu harus seperti itu." Ia ikut berdiri, ditepuk-tepuknya bekas tanah di bagian belakang roknya. "Lagipula dari mana kau tahu kalau Akamaru gelisah?"

Kiba tersenyum—yang sialnya terlihat sangat manis di mata Ino. "Karena kami adalah saudara, ne Akamaru?" Akamaru menyalak keras sebagai pertanda persetujuan. "Ayo berlomba. Siapa yang terakhir sampai di klinik Hana-_nee_ harus menraktir makan!" Ino melotot saat Kiba melanjutkan ucapannya, "Bersiaplah, Ino!"

"He-hei! Aku tidak bilang mau ikutan, hei!" Ino gelagapan. Dan saat Kiba mulai melesat melompati ranting-ranting pohon, ia merutuki pemuda berambut coklat itu. "Sial..." Padahal baru tadi pemuda itu murung, dan sekarang sudah bersemangat kembali? Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

Akamaru menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya sesaat sebelum ikut melesat menyusul partnernya, meninggalkan Ino yang meracau tidak jelas.

"Hei, kalian berdua! Tunggu!"

**###**

Lengket, kenyal, dan... sangat mungil. Itulah pendapat Ino mengenai keberadaan makhluk kecil yang baru lahir ke dunia kira-kira beberapa jam yang lalu itu. Awalnya ia tak berani memegangnya. Alih-alih memegang, menyentuh barang sedikit saja ia enggan. Di matanya, bayi anjing itu terlihat seperti segumpal adonan kue. Tanpa bulu, tanpa bentuk, dan tanpa indera. Namun, Ino terpaksa memegangnya atas paksaan Kiba.

"Hitung-hitung sebagai pengganti traktiran," tukas Kiba santai.

Awalnya terasa menjijikkan. Sangat malahan. Tapi melihat kondisi tragis bayi anjing itu membuat Ino iba. Masih sekecil itu sudah harus mengalami nasib yang seperti itu. Kalau dirinya mungkin tak akan dapat bertahan hidup.

Tapi, hei! Jangan lupa bahwa bayi mungil itu masih memiliki ayah, dan juga keluarga. Setidaknya itu saja dapat memberikan harapan hidup lebih lama untuk bayi malang itu.

"Dia harus kembali ke dalam inkubator."

Ino tersentak. "Ah,_ hai_, Hana-_neesan_." Bayi mungil itu diserahkannya pada Hana untuk dikembalikan ke dalam inkubator. Bisa-bisa bayi itu turut meninggal juga hanya karena tidak mendapatkan kehangatan. Bisa gawat kalau begitu.

Lagi-lagi Kiba tersenyum, kali ini geli melihat sikap hati-hatinya Ino. Ia akui, meskipun perempuan itu terlihat merepotkan, setidaknya hati Ino tidaklah sekeras sikap keras kepala yang biasanya ditunjukkan pada Kiba. Ino itu tetaplah seorang perempuan,_ ne_?

"Ah! Aku takut sekali!" Ino mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Kuromaru yang hari itu berjaga di klinik sampai terkejut.

Kiba tergelak. "Takut apa, hah? Bayi kan tidak bisa menggigitmu." Kuromaru mendengus menyetujui ucapannya.

"Bukan itu, _Baka_." Ino menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya. "Aku hanya takut kalau si mungil itu kenapa-kenapa saat kupegang," lanjutnya.

Kiba menelengkan kepala. "Tak kusangka kau perhatian juga." Ino berkacak pinggang mendengarnya. "Oke! Kuputuskan kau yang akan mengadopsinya!"

"EH!"

Trio Haimaru, Akamaru, Kuromaru, dan anjing-anjing lainnya yang berkumpul di klinik sontak terkejut mendengar pekikan Ino. Mau bagaimana lagi, pendengaran anjing sangatlah tajam dan mampu mendengar suara dari frekuensi 40 sampai 60.000 _hertz_. Dan pekikan Ino dari jarak dekat seperti tadi mampu membuat beberapa anjing pusing mendadak.

"Jangan memutuskan sembarangan, Kiba! Seenaknya saja!" protes Ino. Bibirnya mengerucut dan pipinya menggembung. Kiba malah terkikik melihat hal itu. "Jangan malah tertawa!"

"Habisnya wajahmu lucu sekali. Haha!" Kiba tak tahan lagi dan ia pun berguling-guling di lantai, berdesak-desakan dengan sekumpulan anjing-anjing. "Haha!"

Pasrah, hanya itu yang dapat Ino lakukan atas segala paksaan Kiba padanya. Ia sudah sering menerima paksaan Kiba, dan anehnya ia tak pernah sekalipun menolak meski sempat protes. Kali ini tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menolak, sih. Ia juga merasa kasihan pada bayi malang itu.

"Tapi apa itu hal yang tepat? Bukankah lebih baik baginya jika bersama dengan keluarganya?" Ino berjongkok dan menatap Kuromaru dengan kening yang berkerut. "Kuromaru kan ayahnya."

Kiba dapat melihat kecemasan dalam iris _aquamarine_ perempuan itu. Ia juga cemas, membiarkan bayi itu dalam asuhan Ino. Tapi bukan tanpa alasan ia mengusulkan (baca: memaksakan) hal tadi. Menurutnya Ino pasti mampu merawat seekor anjing. Ia sendiri sudah sering melihat ketulusan dan perhatian yang terpancar dari mata perempuan itu saat mengurus bunga.

Yah, tidak berbeda jauhlah. Bunga dan anjing sama-sama makhluk alam juga, 'kan?

Kali ini sebuah cengiran Kiba alamatkan pada perempuan Yamanaka itu. "Kuromaru percaya padamu, kok. Ya, 'kan, Kuromaru!"

"Woof!"

Kiba berguling sambil memeluk _partner_ ibunya itu, ia usap-usapkan hidungnya pada wajah Kuromaru—yang mendengus kesal akibat perlakuan itu. Dan sebelum Ino membuka mulut untuk bertanya lagi, ia terlebih dahulu berujar, "Kau pasti bisa, Ino."

Ino pasti bisa.

Tentu saja. Ia selalu berusaha untuk bisa mengerjakan semua hal. Bertambah satu lagi, tidak akan membebaninya, bukan? Ino terlanjur jatuh hati padanya.

_Ah, maksudnya jatuh hati pada bayi malang itu! Jangan memikirkan hal aneh lainnya_, batin Ino mengoreksi.

"Sip! Aku akan memberimu pelajaran kilat mengenai anjing sekarang juga." Kiba bangkit berdiri.

Lagi-lagi Ino dibuat kaget oleh hal-hal tak terduga yang dilontarkan pemuda itu padanya. Yang dapat ia ucapkan hanyalah, "Hah?"

"Kenapa malah 'hah?'? Ayolah! Kau itu kan calon ibunya!" Biasanya perempuan pirang itu yang berkacak pinggang. Tapi kali ini Kiba yang melakukannya.

"Hah?"

Diulurkannya tangannya untuk membantu Ino berdiri. "Ayo, cepat!"

"Ya, ya, Inuzuka-_sensei_." Kiba kembali tergelak dibuatnya.

Setelah berdiri berhadap-hadapan, Kiba baru teringat satu hal penting. "Akan kaunamakan apa dia?" tanyanya.

Ino mematung. Hah! Tidak terpikir olehnya dari tadi mengenai nama. "Uh, dia betina, 'kan?" Kiba mengangguk. Ino menggaruk pelipisnya dan berpikir sejenak. Ia juga menoleh pada Kuromaru tapi tentu saja anjing yang telinganya tinggal satu itu tak dapat berbicara. "Mika," ujarnya.

Kiba terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian tersenyum dan menyetujui pilihan Ino. Dengan itu, maka Ino telah resmi menjadi pemilik dari bayi anjing tersebut. Karena hanya si pemberi namalah yang sah menjadi pemilik.

Itu menurut Kiba, sih.

"Jadi... _welcome to the world_, Mika!"

**~tbc~**

**Cuap-cuap**:

Heah! _Fic_ baru :)  
>Seperti yang dapat dibaca, cerita berkisar di sekitar anjing dan pair KibaIno, khukhukhu.<br>Rada pendek, sih. _Ficlet_, bukan ini? #ragu-ragu  
><em>Setting<em>-nya _semi_-_canon_, setelah kematian Asuma gara-gara kebanyakan merokok (?) dan anggap aja ga ada kejadian setelah Hidan_ and_ Kakuzu _Arc_ dalam _canon_-nya. *ngik*  
>Yeah, ini AR.<p>

Btw, Shiroko itu OC. _Shiro_ itu putih dan akhiran _ko_ itu biasanya akhiran yang artinya anak perempuan, yak, kalo ga salah. #lupa

Awalnya ini _fic_ akan saya dedikasikan untuk _event_ **SON** a.k.a.**_ Save Our Nature_**, ipen grup fb KibaIno. Tapi ga jadi, gegara syarat utamanya musti_ oneshot_, yang ini _multichap_.  
>Saya dedikasikan ini <em>chapter<em> buat Sukie 'Suu' Foxie alias kue sus ajalah. Dulu sempat di-_request_ KibaIno, utangan saya ke dia. Ini _fic_-nya, Mas Bro! Lunas! #menggelepar

Ps. Informasi mengenai anjing saya dapatkan dari pengalaman sebagai pecinta dan pemelihara anjing juga dari berbagai _website_ pendukung lainnya.  
><em>Double<em> Ps (?). Mika _is my deceased dog_ :(  
><em>Triple<em> Ps (?). _Keep or delete_?


	2. Chapter 2

**Fur-ever**

**.**

**.**

_"Anak anjing terlihat bagai binatang terlucu dan terimut di dunia. _Beware_, ada seekor monster di dalam makhluk berbulu sekecil itu."_

~My Mom~

**.**

**.**

Ino senang sekali hari ini. Bukan karena misinya sukses ataupun ditembak oleh Uchiha Sasuke (atau ditebas, mungkin?). Juga bukan karena diajak kencan oleh Sai—meski standarnya mengenai laki-laki itu sangat tinggi, tapi dalam beberapa hal dia tidak begitu berharap banyak pada pemuda Anbu itu.

Tanya kenapa?

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Mika, anak anjingnya, berumur genap delapan minggu. Dan itu artinya si anak anjing berbulu keabuan itu sudah dapat bebas dari inkubator—yang diibaratkan sebagai selang oksigen bagi manusia koma. Dan itu artinya juga, anak anjing itu sudah dapat ia bawa pulang ke rumah. Mika akan tinggal bersama Ino.

Jangan tanya sudah berapa lama segaris senyum—yang terkadang berubah-ubah menjadi cengiran—tersimpul di wajahnya. Juga jangan tanya mengapa Shikamaru dan Chouji hari ini sepakat untuk menjauh darinya dengan jarak sepuluh meter. Dan jangan tanya bagaimana bingungnya Kiba saat Ino berteriak kencang memanggil pemuda itu ketika telah sampai di depan klinik hewan milik Inuzuka Hana.

Sekali lagi ditegaskan, jangan bertanya mengenai ekspresi _super shock_ Ino begitu mengetahui tingkah liar Mika begitu ia membawanya ke rumah.

Eh?

Yah, siapa yang dapat menyangka bahwa anak anjing yang awalnya terlihat begitu lemah dan rapuh itu, sampai-sampai Ino bersikap begitu berhati-hati, ternyata sangat liar—dalam bahasa halusnya adalah lincah.

Begitu kedua tapak kaki Mika menginjak lantai rumah barunya, anak anjing itu langsung berlari tak tentu arah—membuat ayah Ino, Inoichi, tercengang—dan menabrak segala benda yang terjangkau olehnya serta menggigiti perabotan yang tampak olehnya.

Reaksi Ino hanyalah, "Hah?" dengan mulut menganga.

"Haha! Itu wajar. Namanya juga anak anjing, di lingkungan baru pula. Dia cuma beradaptasi," ujar Kiba yang ikut mengantar Mika ke rumah Ino, tak lupa Kuromaru dan Akamaru juga turut serta. Sekalipun ia sendiri yang mengusulkan tentang pengadopsian itu, ia toh tetap tak tega kalau tidak ikut mengantar.

Inoichi yang berdiri di sudut sebelah kiri terlihat menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kau yakin itu cuma fase adaptasi, Kiba?"

"Tentu saja, _Ji_-_san_!" Kiba nyengir, memamerkan gigi taringnya yang putih bersih.

Entah mengapa rasanya Ino tidak percaya begitu saja pada Kiba. Nuraninya memberikan sebuah _alarm_ peringatan padanya. Namun, ia terpaksa mengabaikan peringatan itu dengan alasan telah membekali dirinya dalam pengetahuan mengenai anjing dalam pelajaran kilat dari Kiba selama dua bulan.

Tidak termasuk kilat juga, sih, kalau rentang waktunya cukup lama. Tapi apa daya, menjadi seorang _kunoichi_ _level_ _chuunin_ dan seorang anggota _level jounin_ di _team_-nya tak lantas membuatnya merasa dua bulan itu waktu yang lama. Apalagi frekuensi bertemunya dengan Kiba juga terbilang jarang karena sebulan belakangan ini_ team_ 8 sering diutus untuk melacak keberadaan Akatsuki. Dan hal itu membuat Ino sedikit tidak suka.

Bukannya Ino ingin bertemu setiap hari dengan pemuda itu. Ia kan harus belajar segalanya dari A sampai Z mengenai dunia per-anjingan (?). Dimulai dari perawatan fisik, kesehatan, pelatihan, penanganan darurat, dan lain-lainnya. Memang, sih, karena keputusan dadakan (baca: paksaan) dua bulan lalu ia jadi semakin dekat dengan Kiba. Meskipun kedekatan itu lebih sebagai _partner_ karena dirinya telah ditahbiskan menjadi ibu angkatnya Mika.

"Selamat untuk hari pertamamu sebagai ibu di rumahmu sendiri, Ino. Jaga Mika dengan baik, aku telah berbagi ilmu denganmu jadi aku berharap banyak padamu." Kiba menepuk pundak Ino yang masih melamun. "Aku pulang dulu, Ino,_ Ji_-_san_. Ayo, Akamaru, Kuromaru!"

Hening sesaat setelah kepulangan si pengantar serta anjing-anjing raksasa itu. Akan tetapi, keheningan memang hanya sesaat karena sejurus kemudian terdengar suara sesuatu benda yang pecah. Inoichi langsung panik dan berlari menuju asal suara tersebut.

Ino mematung. Ia tidak butuh tepukan di pundak, karena sepertinya ia butuh sebuah pelukan. Pelukan penyemangat untuk membangkitkan semangatnya yang sempat padam tadi.

Sayang Kiba sudah terlanjur pulang.

**###**

"Duduk." Mika menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Seonggok sandal berwarna ungu sedang dalam kondisi tak karuan akibat digigit oleh anjing kecil itu. Ino menghela napas pelan. "Duduk," ulangnya lagi. Bukannya duduk, Mika malah semakin berlari tak tentu arah, berputar-putar di tempat dengan sandal ungu di mulut. Ia berteriak kesal dan merebahkan dirinya di lantai.

Lelah.

Sudah dua jam mengulang kata "duduk" dengan maksud untuk melatih Mika tapi tak berhasil juga. Ino lelah sekali. Ia sudah akan beranjak untuk mandi dan memanjakan dirinya sendiri apabila tidak teringat dengan pelajaran dasar dari Kiba.

_"Ajari 'duduk' dan 'diam' pada saat kau membawa pulang anjing untuk pertama kalinya. Itu harus."_

_Itu tidak segampang yang terlihat, Kiba-baka,_ keluh Ino.

Memang tidak segampang itu mengajari dua kata itu terutama pada anak anjing. Anak anjing itu sama halnya dengan anak manusia, penuh rasa ingin tahu dan... merusak. Benda apa pun yang terlihat menarik dan mencurigakan adalah sasaran utama oleh kedua anak beda spesies itu. Bedanya anak anjing berumur dua bulan sudah bisa berlari serta mengacau, dan anak manusia berumur dua tahun pada umumnya baru mulai berjalan perlahan—mungkin juga berlari walau tidak selincah anak anjing. Asal tahu saja, setahun usia anjing sama dengan 15 tahun usia manusia.

Mika berlari menginjak perut Ino, dan kemudian berlari lagi ke arah sebaliknya, menginjak perut Ino lagi, dan begitu seterusnya berkali-kali. Sepertinya anak anjing itu tidak begitu peduli dengan racauan ibunya yang mengaduh kesakitan. Well, injakan kaki kecil dari seekor anak anjing kecil tentu tidak terlalu menyakitkan, bukan?  
>Coba saja diinjak seperti itu terus-menerus, dan terus dan begitu seterusnya. Kaki-kaki kecil itu akan terasa bagai kaki seekor babon.<p>

"Mika! Duduk!" ujar Ino kesal. Dan Mika... duduk.

_Krik._

_Why_? Ino menggaruk hidungnya, bingung. Dua jam lalu ia bersusah payah mengajari anjingnya dan sekarang dengan sekali ucap saja langsung dipatuhi? Setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat barulah ia sadar kalau ia melupakan 1 hal yang tidak kalah pentingnya.

_"Panggil nama anjingmu sebelum memberi perintah."_

Pantas saja! Ino mengutuki kebodohannya. "Hah! Aku sama sekali lupa itu."

Mika menatapnya dalam diam. Ditatap seperti itu membuat Ino tak tahan untuk tidak menyambar dan memeluk anak anjingnya. Sekejab saja ia sudah terlibat permainan 'menggelitiki peliharaan' dengan posisinya di bawah dan Mika di atas dadanya. "Setelah ini kau harus belajar lagi, anak nakal."

"Arf!" Mika mencakar wajah Ino dengan cakarnya yang masih pendek-pendek itu.

"MIKA!"

**###**

Sudah tiga hari Ino kurang tidur. Tanya kenapa? Mika tidur dengannya. Di ranjangnya. Dan lagi-lagi Ino melupakan hal yang tidak kalah pentingnya.

_"Anak anjing itu tidak dapat mengontrol keinginan untuk membuang air kecil saat malam hari sampai kira-kira berumur setidaknya empat bulan. Jadi kau harus siap-siap saja, mana tahu kau juga dipipisi olehnya. Haha!"_

Dan... lagi-lagi.

"MIKA!"

Well, begitulah yang terjadi.

Baru tiga hari saja Ino sudah kewalahan menghadapi makhluk kecil berbulu itu. Ditambah dengan kebiasaan Mika mengunyah sandalnya—dalam fase tumbuh kembang gigi—dan juga rambutnya. Yah, rambutnya. Rambut pirang panjang kebanggaannya senantiasa dijadikan samsak gigitan anak angkatnya itu. Melelahkan. Ino benar-benar merasa sangat lelah. Bahkan seumur hidupnya menjadi seorang ninja ia tak pernah selelah ini apabila menjalani misi. Ia benar-benar merasa takjub mengingat Inuzuka Hana yang ber-profesi sebagai seorang _kunoichi_ dan dokter hewan. _Sugoi_-lah.

Tapi lupakan tentang Mika sejenak. Lupakan tentang mengurus Mika sejenak. Lupakan kenakalan Mika sejenak. Lupakan pipis Mika yang berceceran di sembarang tempat. Lupakan semua itu sejenak, karena Yamanaka Ino hari ini tidak perlu menghadapi kehancuran yang disebabkan oleh anak anjingnya itu.

Dan baru sekali inilah Ino begitu gembira mendapatkan sebuah misi.

_Say goodbye to Mika for a day_. _Sayonara_!

**###**

"Kenapa denganmu, Ino! Konsentrasikan _chakra_-mu!"

"_Hai_, Shizune-_san_!"

Ino kembali memusatkan _chakra_-nya, mempertahankan segel bagiannya. Teknik penyegelan yang diciptakan oleh Hokage Konoha itu termasuk klasifikasi _fuuinjutsu_ yang memerlukan pengontrolan _chakra_ yang baik dari keempat penggunanya. Selain Ino dan Shizune, Hinata dan Sakura juga turut serta dalam misi penyegelan _Bijuu_ ini.

Team dadakan mereka, team 3 diutus Hokage untuk menyegel _Sanbi_ bersama dengan team Kakashi dan Yamato yang anggotanya merupakan campuran dari Konoha 11. Termasuk Kiba yang sekarang sedang memelototi rok Ino yang terus tersibak oleh angin.

"Jangan mengintip, _Baka_!"

Kiba jatuh terjengkang dari punggung Akamaru begitu perbuatan maksiatnya ketahuan. "Hehe." Ia menggaruk kepalanya begitu balik dipelototi oleh Kakashi, Lee, dan Tenten.

Meskipun sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, tetap saja _Sanbi_ tak kunjung tersegel. Ada saja musuh yang mengganggu proses penyegelan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan duo Deidara dan Tobi dari Akatsuki yang juga mengincar _Sanbi_. Alih-alih tersegel atau tertangkap, duo itu malah dikejar oleh _Sanbi_. Dan team khusus dari Konoha hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kejadian kejar-kejaran itu.

"Hah~ Benar-benar sia-sia, sudah capek-capekan dalam formasi, eh, malah begini jadinya," tukas Sakura pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi kalau sudah begitu. Terpaksa dibiarkan begitu sajalah daripada ikut diterjang oleh _Sanbi_. Ia dan _shinobi_ lainnya bergerak menuju tepi danau, memutuskan untuk istirahat dan menonton atraksi saja.

Kiba menguap bosan. Akamaru juga. Saat ia berbaring di rumput, ia baru sadar kalau Ino duduk di sampingnya. "Heh. Mengagetkanku saja."

Ino menoleh sedikit dan menjulurkan lidah. "Memangnya aku ini hantu! _Baka_."

Kiba tergelak. Sepertinya setiap berada di dekat perempuan itu ia selalu merasa nyaman dan ringan. Yup, badannya terasa lebih ringan sekarang. Ia berterima kasih pada Ino yang sedikitnya telah menularkan pola hidup sehat padanya, dalam hati tentunya. "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Ino balik bertanya, heran.

Kiba mengendus-endus lengan bajunya dengan penasaran. "Yah, Mika maksudku... ah-cho! Argh!" Ia bersin tepat ke arah kanan, posisi di mana Akamaru berbaring. Anjing putih itu hanya menggonggong kesal.

Ino terkikik geli. Dua bulan tak cukup untuk membuatnya tidak terkikik melihat tingkah lucu Kiba yang jauh sekali dari kata '_cool_' dan '_calm_'. Menurutnya itu mungkin kelebihan dari seorang Kiba, mirip dengan anjing, eh?

"Kenapa malah cekikikan begitu, dasar. Oh iya, kau yakin kalau Mika akan tenang di rumah tanpamu?" tanya Kiba.

Ino tersenyum. "Tenang saja, ada _Tou_-_san_, kok, di rumah. Lagipula bukannya kau yang bilang sendiri kalau ingin meninggalkan anak anjing di rumah itu setidaknya harus ada orang di rumah, 'kan? Aku juga sudah menyiapkan segala perkakas untuknya bermain, kok."

_Perkakas macam apa yang kausiapkan_, batin Kiba tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Namun, mendadak ia teringat sesuatu. "Tadi pagi kudengar dari Shikamaru, Inoichi-_jisan_ mendapat misi bersama Shikaku-_jisan_. Cuma aku tak tahu misi apa dan kapan. Kau tahu sendirilah, si Shikamaru itu saking malasnya sampai malas memberi info lebih lanjut. Si _Bakayaro_ itu, ckckck."

_Siiinnnggg..._

Telinga Ino berdengung. Sekarang rasanya ia berpendapat bahwa sudah waktunya untuk _check up_ telinga di rumah sakit.

"Kau kenapa, Ino?"

Ino memelototi Kiba dengan tampang ter-horor yang pernah ia tampilkan seumur hidupnya—Kiba dan Akamaru kompak berjengit ketakutan. "_Tou_-_san_. Tidak. Bilang. apa-apa. Padaku." Tanpa disadari, tubuhnya terselubung oleh aliran_ chakra_ berwarna keunguan, mengakibatkan decak takjub dari Sakura, Kakashi, Shizune, dan Yamato. Kalau Hinata, sih, sudah takut duluan. "Aku. Harus. Bagaimana. Kiba!"

Horor! Daripada takjub, Kiba malah merasa takut merasakan _chakra_ Ino. Ekspresi perempuan itu sekarang sudah seperti hendak mem-_bully_-nya. "A-aku... Ino... aku..."

"MIKA!"

**###**

_Disaster_!

Ino menganga melihat keadaan ruang tamu rumahnya yang tidak berbentuk lagi.

Kiba apalagi, mulutnya hampir tidak dapat tertutup sejak menginjakkan kakinya ke kediaman Yamanaka itu. tak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa seekor anak anjing berusia dua bulan dapat mengahncurkan seisi ruang tamu. Seingatnya dulu Akamaru tidak pernah sampai seperti itu. Yah, bukannya tidak pernah. Akamaru pernah membuat keributan, kok. Keributan yang melibatkannya, tentunya. Tapi kejadian seperti ini... sungguh tak dapat dicerna oleh akalnya. Satu-satunya penjelasan bagi dirinya bahwa _chakra_ milik Mika terlampau besar sehingga tersalurkan dalam hal yang salah seperti ini.

"Aku akan dimarahi oleh _Tou_-_san_, hua!"

Kiba menutup kedua telinganya dan memasang wajah jengah. "Berisik, Ino. Daripada histeris tidak jelas seperti itu, lebih baik kita membereskan ini semua sebelum _Ji_-_san_ pulang."

Ino memanyunkan bibirnya. Yang lucunya malah diikuti oleh Mika. _Like mother_, _like puppy_ (?). Sore itu mereka habiskan untuk berbenah. Akamaru juga turut membantu dengan menjaga si kecil Mika agar tidak tambah mengacau lagi. Siapa yang dapat menyangka, begitu kembali dari misi—gagal menyegel _Sanbi_ karena Deidara dan Tobi sudah keburu kabur yang malah diikuti oleh _Sanbi_ itu sendiri—malah harus menyibukkan diri dengan membereskan kekacauan yang ditimbulkan oleh anak anjing miliknya itu.

Meskipun begitu, Ino tidak mengeluh. Tanya kenapa? Seharusnya yang ini tidak perlu ditanya lagi, karena ia baru sadar bahwa keberadaan Kiba di sini membuatnya nyaman dan... membantu, tentunya. Yah, nyaman. Senyaman bersama dengan ayahnya di kala kecil. Senyaman berada di pelukan ibunya. Mungkin seperti itu, karena Ino tahu kalau Kiba akan selalu berada di sampingnya setiap ada masalah. ia jadi teringat dulu saat ia sedang dalam keadaan berkabung, justru Kiba-lah yang menemaninya.

Tanya kenapa? Jangan tanya lagi!

Orang bodoh pun tahu kalau Ino 'sedikit' tertarik pada pemuda itu—kesampingkan Naruto.

"Kalau berdua lebih cepat selesai, 'kan?"

Tentu. Berdua memang lebih baik.

**###**

Sejam kemudian, keadaan ruang tamu sudah mendingan. Walaupun tidak seperti kondisi semula, setidaknya tidak ada barang yang berceceran di lantai dan juga bekas pup dan pipisnya Mika.

_Banzai_!

"Hah~ Capek~" Kiba menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai yang bersih dan wangi sehabis dipel itu. "Ternyata begini rasanya kedamaian," pungkasnya sambil berguling-guling di lantai—kebiasaan yang ditularkan oleh Akamaru padanya. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, Akamaru berbaring di sampingnya sedangkan Mika di dadanya.

Begitu Ino kembali dari dapur beberapa saat kemudian, ia telah mendapati Kiba dan kedua anjing itu sudah tertidur pulas di lantai. Hatinya terenyuh melihat kepolosan wajah mereka, terutama Mika yang begitu tenang, sangat berkebalikan saat dia dalam posisi siap siaga—siap siaga menghancurkan barang, tentunya. Ia duduk di lantai tepat di sebelah Kiba yang mendengkur pelan. Ino ingin tertawa tapi tidak jadi, takut membangunkan Kiba. Jadi ia hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah yang terlihat sangat polos itu. Begitu tenang seolah tidak ada apa pun di dunia ini yang dapat merusak ketenangan itu. Ia jadi tergerak untuk mencium pipi Kiba tapi kemudian menyadari bahwa itu akan terlihat konyol.

Tak ada siapa pun, 'kan, di ruangan ini?

"Terima kasih, Kiba." Ino mengecup pipi Kiba. Masa bodohlah, toh di ruang tamu ini yang manusia hanya ada dirinya dan Kiba saja.

But, _hey_! Siapa sosok tinggi tegap yang bersembunyi di balik tembok itu?

Siapa pun itu, sosok itu terlihat sedang tersenyum.

**~tbc~**

**Cuap-cuap**:

Heah! Ini apdet tercepat dalam sejarah saya menulis _multichap_. Bukan tanpa alasan, sih, saya sangat menikmati menulis cerita yang berhubungan dengan anjing. Saya hanya kangen dengan Mika :( juga Kuni di rumah, pengen pulang, mami! *ngek*

Buat yang _review_ _chapter_ pertama, _thanks a lot_ ^^

Juga yang buat favorite-in, padahal ini cerita awalnya sekedar iseng-iseng saya saja, juga tanpa _draft_ sama sekali. Ngetik ini cuma berdasarkan ingatan saya tentang Mika juga ubek-ubek google._ Thanks_ buat komunitas pecinta anjing yang setia mendengarkan kegalauan saya terhadap perilaku Kuni dan memberikan banyak informasi serta pengetahuan tentang dunia anjing. *_bow_*

_Mind to review_, _minna_-_san_?

Ps. Buat yang mau sharing _facts about dog_, silahkan. Saya cinta segala hal yang berbau anjing :)

_Double_ Ps (?). Kuni _is my male dog_, _the only one which still alive today_, _but he's old enough to die_, _that's what its veterinarian said to me_ :(

_Triple_ Ps (?). Masih perlukah untuk dilanjut?


	3. Chapter 3

"_To sit with a dog on a hillside on a glorius morning or afternoon is to be back in Eden_,_ where doing nothing was not boring_—_it was peace_."

~Milan Kundera~

* * *

><p><strong>Furever <strong>

**.**

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sama seperti biasanya. Langit cerah tak berawan, angin semilir yang berembus pelan, toko-toko yang buka setiap jam tujuh pagi, dan rutinitas yang seperti biasanya. Rutinitasnya setiap pagi yaitu mengajak sang _partner_ berjalan-jalan menikmati indahnya Konoha di kala pagi. Dimulai dari rumahnya sendiri sampai ke puncak bukit Nara.

Rasanya menyenangkan, tentu saja. Bisa meluangkan waktu untuk bersantai sejenak di luar dari kegiatan sebagai _shinobi_ yang notabene membuatnya hampir tak ada waktu untuk sekedar melakukan hal kecil lainnya semisal mengajak anjingnya berjalan-jalan menikmati paginya hari. Yah, ia patut bersyukur. Hari ini ia mendapatkan libur dan ia akan memanfaatkannya untuk bersantai seharian.

Bukan bersantai seperti pemuda Nara salah satu temannya itu, ia kan termasuk lelaki yang aktif. Memang apa asyiknya menghabiskan hari dengan tidur saja? Bukankah melakukan aktivitas lain yang menyehatkan itu lebih baik?

"Oi, Kiba!"

Kiba mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya. "Naruto!" balasnya pada sosok yang sudah dikenalnya itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mengarah ke Ichiraku Ramen diikuti oleh Akamaru di sebelahnya. Ia pun mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Naruto yang memesan mangkuk ramen yang kedua. "Bah, sudah mangkuk kedua? Perutmu itu terbuat dari apa, hah?"

Naruto tertawa meringis sambil menyeruput kuah ramennya. "Kau sendiri kalau makan daging sangat rakus. Iya, 'kan, Akamaru?" Tak dinyana Akamaru menggonggong kecil menyahuti perkataan Naruto. Ia tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Kiba mendengus. Penciumannya yang terlalu tajam rasanya sedikit mengganggunya. Bayangkan saja aroma ramen yang dirasanya begitu pekat di hidungnya membuatnya hampir bersin tepat di dalam mangkuk ramen-nya Naruto. "_Gomen_, _gomen_. Haha. Hei, Akamaru. Kau tak mau mencoba ramen?"

Naruto berjengit. "Memangnya Akamaru makan ramen?"

"Aku kan hanya sekadar bertanya, _Bakayaro_! Iya, 'kan, Akamaru?" Akamaru tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Kiba dan hanya bergelung di tempatnya berbaring. "Bah, aku dicuekin."

Naruto buru-buru menyeruput sisa kuah ramen-nya. Dengan mulut penuh ia berujar, "Munghkhin Akhamaruh sehdhang mahlas, Kibah."

Kiba kembali mendengus. "Enak saja! Kaukira Akamaru itu mirip Shikamaru? Akamaru harus selincah aku, tahu! Dan... telan dulu makananmu sebelum berbicara! Kata Ino, makan sambil bicara bisa membuat kita tersedak, _Baka_!"

"Phuah! Kau itu sebenarnya pacaran, ya, dengan Ino?" Naruto memandangi Kiba lekat-lekat sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan lengan bajunya. Tatapan matanya menyelidik.

Kiba yang ditatapi seperti itu merasa jengah. "Sembarangan!" Ia menjitak kepala Naruto. "Aku dan Ino hanya teman. Teman! Sama sepertimu dan Sakura!"

"Yee! Aku ini bukan sekadar teman dengan Sakura-_chan_! Aku ini menyukainya, Bodoh!" koreksi Naruto. "Atau..." Ia kembali menyelami kelamnya mata Kiba. "Kau... menyukai Ino?" tanyanya dengan cengiran lebar tersungging di mulutnya.

Entah mengapa Kiba merasa seperti sedang tertangkap basah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Padahal tak pernah sekalipun dirinya berpikiran yang berlebihan mengenai Ino. Perempuan itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja di matanya, tentu saja. Selain galak dan cerewet, apa lagi yang bisa ia komentari? Kali ini ia harus setuju dengan kata-kata Shikamaru selama ini.

Tapi jika ia harus jujur, sebenarnya Kiba sedikit takjub pada pewaris Yamanaka itu. Mengalami kehilangan terbesar—ibu—dan kehilangan lainnya—guru—juga mengurus bisnis keluarga—toko bunga Yamanaka—membuat perempuan itu terkadang terlihat tampak lebih tua dari umur yang sebenarnya. Meskipun Ino tumbuh tanpa seorang ibu, dia dapat membuktikan bahwa hidupnya tidak berantakan—juga dapat bergaul dengan bebas dan tetap terjaga tentunya.

Ada satu hal lagi. Rambut pirang panjang yang sensasional itu membuat Kiba sering berandai-andai bagaimana penampilannya jika terlahir dengan rambut pirang seperti Ino. Sudah pasti ia akan terlihat seperti seorang _prince charming_ yang biasanya wajib ada di dalam dongeng-dongeng zaman dahulu kala.

Walaupun lebih tepat dikatakan seperti seorang badut daripada seorang pangeran.

"Hoi!" panggilan dari Naruto membuyarkan lamunan tidak pentingnya Kiba. "Malah melamun. Ketahuan kau, Kiba! Haha!"

Wajah Kiba benar-benar berubah seperti badut karena sedikit kesal. Jadilah ia mencekik Naruto yang sedang dalam proses menghabiskan mangkuk ramen yang ketujuh.

"Kalian!"

Tak perlu bertanya suara siapa itu, Kiba dan Naruto sudah tahu siapa yang memanggil mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemilik warung ramen satu-satunya di Konoha, paman Teuchi yang galaknya minta ampun pada pelanggan pembuat keributan dan pelanggan yang hobi berhutang.

Siap-siap saja untuk diomeli dan mendapat tambahan sarapan mental untuk mereka berdua.

**###**

Kiba menguap. Dikuceknya sebelah matanya dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya ia pakai sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

Di sinilah ia berada, di bukit Nara bersama Akamaru yang tengah berlari mengejar rusa-rusa. Kiba tidur beralaskan rumput hijau yang masih berembun dan beratapkan langit yang biru. Ia memejamkan matanya sementara pikirannya terbang entah ke mana.

Tadi, dalam perjalanan menuju bukit, ia melalui toko bunga Yamanaka dan mampir sebentar di sana sekadar menyapa Inoichi yang baru saja membuka toko. Dengan celemek berwarna ungu muda, Kiba hampir saja tergelak setelah menyadari bahwa Yamanaka satu itu sedang menggenggam sebuah pot bunga yang kelihatannya dapat membuat kepalanya bocor kemudian geger otak atau kemungkinan lebih parah adalah hilang ingatan. Ia berbincang-bincang sedikit dan mengetahui bahwa nona besar Yamanaka yang galak—tapi memesona—itu masih tidur karena baru pulang jam dua pagi tadi dari sebuah misi.

Kalau Ino saja belum bangun, bagaimana pula dengan Shikamaru yang mendapat misi yang sama?

Oke, lupakan. Kiba sedang tidak mood memikirkan salah satu temannya itu.

Ia juga sempat menjadi saksi mata atas kenakalan Mika, anak anjing berbulu abu-abu yang perawakannya lebih mirip serigala kecil, yang sama sekali tidak membantu Inoichi. Alih-alih membantu, yang terjadi malah kerusakan di sana-sini. Kiba jadi sedikit iba dengan keluarga itu tanpa mengingat sama sekali jika dirinyalah yang memutuskan (baca: memaksa) kalau Ino-lah yang harus mengasuh Mika.

Awalnya Kiba menunjukkan ekspresi iba yang kemudian berubah menjadi ekspresi iri. Iri melihat perlakuan sayang Inoichi pada Mika.

Bukan. Ia bukan iri pada seekor anjing. Ia iri melihat adanya sosok seorang ayah di keluarga itu. Sosok yang tak ia punya di keluarganya yang hanya terdiri dari ia, ibu dan kakak perempuannya. Kiba tidak punya seorang ayah.

Tentu saja ia punya. Tapi itu dulu sekali sebelum ayahnya kabur karena takut pada ibunya. Karenanya Kiba tumbuh tanpa panutan seorang ayah dan... kasih sayang.

_Apa-apaan kau_! makinya pada dirinya sendiri begitu menyadari bahwa ia terlihat lemah. Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghapus pikiran-pikiran bodohnya. Untuk apa iri pada keluarga orang lain sementara ia memiliki seorang ibu, seorang kakak, dan banyak sekali anjing yang melimpahkan kasih sayang padanya? Toh tidak semua keluarga itu sempurna jumlahnya. Kalaupun sempurna, ada kalanya tidak seberuntung yang lain dalam merasakan cinta kasih keluarga. Untuk yang merasakannya, beruntunglah mereka.

_Hey_! _Aku beruntung_, _kok_, hibur Kiba, lagi-lagi pada dirinya sendiri.

Selagi Kiba melamun, Akamaru ternyata sudah berada di sampingnya. Kelelahan mengejar rusa-rusa, anjing itu berbaring sambil mengunyah rumput-rumput hijau. Biasanya anjing sering keranjingan memakan rumput yang dapat menetralisir asam lambung dan membuat anjing muntah, untuk mengeluarkan zat yang tidak diinginkan dari perut dengan cara dimuntahkan. Terkadang juga memuntahkan tulang-tulang yang tidak bisa dicerna dan lain-lainnya.

"Hey, Akamaru. Aku akan menceritakan sebuah lelucon tapi... kau janji harus tertawa, yah, oke?" tukas Kiba tiba-tiba. Akamaru mendengus pertanda setuju.

"Begini." Kiba bangkit dari tidurannya dan duduk menghadap Akamaru. "Ada dua ekor anjing terdampar di sebuah pulau. Keduanya memutuskan untuk berenang untuk keluar dari pulau itu. Anjing pertama berlatih habis-habisan sedangkan anjing kedua santai-santai saja. Saat keduanya berenang dan mencapai tepi pantai lainnya, ternyata anjing kedua tiba terlebih dahulu. Tahu kenapa?"

Akamaru menggeleng, alisnya berkerut pertanda bingung.

"Karena anjing yang kedua adalah anjing laut! Haha!" Kiba berguling-guling sementara Akamaru mengibas-ngibaskan ekor dengan jenaka. Ia tahu kalau Akamaru sedang tertawa karena seekor anjing tertawa dengan ekornya dan menurutnya itu sangat menggemaskan. "Aduduh, perutku sakit. Haha!"

_Kalau saja Ino mendengarnya_,_ dia pasti akan terbahak-bahak_.

Kiba mematung pada posisi bergelung. Apa yang ia pikirkan tadi? Ino? Ia memikirkan Ino? _Aku pasti bercanda_, tukasnya dalam hati. Ia kembali melanjutkan tawanya dan ambruk akibat kelelahan beberapa saat kemudian.

Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Shikamaru suka sekali tiduran di bukit ini. Rumput yang nyaman dan angin pagi yang hangat membuatnya terbuai dan memutuskan untuk iseng-iseng tidur sebentar. Tak ada salahnya, bukan? Kiba butuh tidur sebenarnya, karena ia sendiri kurang tidur belakangan ini akibat memikirkan seseorang.

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menjamah alam mimpi. Detik berikutnya setelah ia menguap, Kiba langsung mendengkur pelan.

**###**

"Arf!"

"Sstt! Jangan berisik, Mika!" Si pirang berbisik pelan sambil menunjuk anjing kecilnya dengan telunjuk tangannya. Si anjing diam dan Ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat di mana pemuda liar itu tidur.

Ia mengisyaratkan tanda jangan berisik pada Akamaru dan meletakkan keranjang kecil berisi bento sederhana dengan bahan utama daging serta sebotol susu. Tak lupa ia menempelkan secarik _note_ ungu tepat di dahi pemuda itu sambil menahan kikikannya. Setelah itu ia beranjak pergi dari situ diikuti oleh anjing kecilnya yang nakal.

**_Baka_-_kun_, bento dan susunya dihabiskan. Berikan saja keranjangnya pada Akamaru nanti. Dia tahu harus diantar ke mana. ^^~**

**~tbc~**

**.**

**.**

**Pojok penggemar**:

Hee-ho! Sebulan berselang sejak terakhir saya _update_, _gomen_ buat yang menunggu (emangnya ada yang nunggu?). Bulan lalu saya sidang skripsi dan akhirnya lulus dengan nilai 'sangat memuaskan'. *koprol depan belakang* Dengan gelar 'SS' alias 'Super Sinting' (?) di belakang nama, bikin saya jadi pengen hiatus (?). #hubungannya?

_Chapter_ 3 yang pendek dengan tokoh utama Bang Kiba dan sedikit curhatan saya. #crud Dan saya bingung, berapa ratus kali saya menyinggung nama abang Shikamaru dalam _chapter_ ini? Perasaan tiap _chapter_ selalu ada Shikamaru walau Cuma numpang nama. =v=

_Anyway_, _mind to review_, _minna_-_minna_ sekalian? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Fur-ever**

**...**

**_characters belong to_ Masashi Kishimoto**

**_._**

**_._**

"_Anybody who doesn_'_t know what soap tastes like never washed a dog_."

~**Franklin P. Jones**~

**.**

**.**

Shinobi penyuka daging ini baru saja hendak menikmati suapan pertama makan siangnya di kedai yakiniku bersama rekan setimnya saat gadis yang beberapa bulan belakangan ini dekat dengannya berteriak frustrasi padanya.

"Kiba! Tolong aku!"

Kiba mengerutkan alis, daging pertamanya terjatuh kembali dari jepitan sumpitnya ke piring. "Ke-kenapa, I-Ino?" Jika begini ia terdengar seperti Hinata yang terbatuk di seberangnya karena merasa disebut oleh Author.

Kalut, Ino menarik lengan jaket Kiba keluar dari kedai. Kiba terseret oleh kekuatan kunoichi pengendali pikiran itu dan tersandung beberapa kali, sempat menendang bokong Naruto yang tengah menggodai Sakura di tengah jalan secara tak sengaja.

"Sialan kau, Kiba!" maki Naruto yang terpelanting dengan wajah mencium tanah, bibirnya mengalami nasib tragis yang entah keberapa kalinya setelah sebelumnya pernah berbagi kisah-kasih mengerikan bersama bibirnya Sasuke.

"_Gomen_, Naruto!" teriak Kiba yang semakin menjauh, lengan jaketnya terasa melonggar. "Oi, oi, Ino! Ada apa, sih?"

Ino tiba-tiba berhenti, ia berbalik menghadap Kiba dan menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat—Kiba sampai salah tingkah. "Mika... dia..."

Wajah Kiba menegang, ia jadi panik mendengar nada suara ketakutannya Ino. Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada anak anjing itu?

**###**

Sesuatu memang terjadi pada Mika. Tak tampak lagi bulu keabuan khas anak anjing berumur hampir setengah tahun itu, warnanya hitam pekat dan baunya menyengat sekali terutama pada penciuman Kiba yang tajam. Benar-benar tak sedap dipandang.

"Mika tercebur ke dalam got," ujar Ino terengah-engah, ia masih kecapekan karena berlari menjemput dan membawa Kiba tadi.

_Pantas saja baunya busuk_, batin Kiba. Ia memandangi Mika yang teronggok tak berdaya di sudut pintu masuk, terisolasi dari segala inci tempat yang bersih. "Jadi kau memanggilku untuk... memandikannya?" tanyanya tak percaya. Jelas saja, ia kan sudah pernah mengajarkan cara memandikan anjing pada gadis itu.

"Dia... mengerikan! Aku tak sanggup memandikannya, memegangnya saja aku tak berani. Baunya... uhuk!" Ino menjepit hidungnya dengan jarinya sembari memasang wajah tersiksa.

_Wajahmu yang menakutkan_, pikir Kiba, tak berani mengungkapkannya. Bisa-bisa ia dihajar hingga bonyok, perempuan yang marah itu memang menakutkan. Contohnya saja ibu dan kakaknya, Sakura, ibunya Shikamaru, Hokage, Neji... hah?

Ia sendiri tak tahan dengan bau yang menguar dari tubuh kecil itu, Kiba memutuskan untuk segera menyelesaikannya sebelum ia mati keracunan udara. Ia bahkan belum sempat makan siang tadi. Kiba berjongkok pelan dan mengangkat Mika dengan kedua tangannya kemudian mengeluh, "Alamak! Baunya!"

Ino mengekori Kiba yang terburu-buru berlari masuk menuju kamar mandi. Laki-laki memang dapat diandalkan, sayang ayahnya sedang tidak di rumah. Ia terpaksa merepotkan Kiba lagi. Tapi Ino tahu, Kiba tak akan mungkin menolak permintaannya. Hoho, kepedean.

**###**

"MIKA!"

Air hangat di sebuah baskom terbang akibat tertendang oleh Mika dan mendarat di kepala Kiba, rambut dan sekujur tubuh bagian atasnya langsung basah. Ia menggerutu, melepaskan jaketnya sementara Ino berdiri di pintu kamar mandi. Pantas, pantas saja Ino memintanya melakukan ini, gadis itu sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi ternyata. _Poor_ Kiba.

Kiba melemparkan jaketnya tepat di bawah kaki Ino, ia menyiramkan air hangat dari baskom yang lain. Ia melipat telinga Mika ke bawah saat menyiram bagian kepala agar air tidak masuk ke telinga anjing itu. Ia terus menyiram sampai warna keabuan bulu yang asli sedikit terlihat, lalu mengambil shampo khusus anjing yang disodorkan oleh Ino padanya, mengusapkannya sedikit demi sedikit dari kepala hingga ekor dan menggosoknya. Kiba menyikat bulu Mika secara berlawanan arah agar kulit dan bulu tercuci sempurna dengan hati-hati. Proses yang ini menyelamatkan hidungnya yang teraniaya tadi. "Oi, kau mau sampai kapan berdiri di situ?"

Ino melangkahkan kaki, masuk ke kamar mandi dan duduk di sebuah kursi kayu kecil berseberangan dengan Kiba. Matanya tak lepas dari Kiba yang sesekali mengomel layaknya ibu-ibu yang bulu mata palsunya kecopetan (?). Tangannya ikut menggosoki tubuh Mika, perlahan. Dan saat tangannya secara tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan halus kasarnya Kiba, ia buru-buru memindahkan tangannya. Ada apa gerangan?

"Oi, Ino," panggil Kiba, heran melihat tatapan kosong Ino ke arah dinding kamar mandi. "Siram Mika, tuh, kenapa malah melamun?" Beginilah Kiba, jika perutnya kosong ia jadi tidak bisa berpikir. Sebenarnya otaknya itu di kepala apa di perut, sih?

Tersentak, Ino merutuk. Ia meraih baskom, hendak mengisinya dengan air hangat dari selang _shower_. Lagi-lagi tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Kiba yang menyodorkan baskom itu padanya, _shower_ yang dipegangnya pun menyirami wajah Kiba dengan sukses. "_Go_-_gomen_," ujar Ino lirih.

Rambut Kiba basah total, kain _hitai_-_ate_-nya ikut basah. Ia melepas _hitai_-_ate_ itu dan melemparnya ke arah jaketnya teronggok, mengusap dahinya dengan punggung tangannya. Poninya menempel di pelipisnya, air masih menetes dari rambutnya. Kiba sempat memergoki Ino tengah meliriknya dan keheranan. _Kenapa dia_? tanyanya dalam hati. Duh, lapar.

.

.

Hari ini cuaca sangat cerah, Kiba dan Ino menjemur Mika di teras setelah selesai memandikannya dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk sampai setengah kering. Memandikan anjing memang tidak boleh dalam keadaan sakit ataupun hamil dan dalam cuaca yang mendung juga dingin. Memandikan anjing juga semestinya dilakukan minimal dua kali sebulan.

Ino membersihkan telinga Mika dengan kapas yang diberi _baby oil_, sialnya melakukan hal semudah ini pun tak direstui Jashin. Mika berlarian sepanjang teras, dan Ino yang mengejarnya terjengkang dengan tidak elitnya di hadapan Kiba. Ia kembali merutuk dalam hati.

Kiba terkekeh melihat kejadian tadi, ia mengibaskan rambut cokelatnya yang masih basah agar terpapar matahari. Ia mencermati Ino yang sekarang sedang memotong kuku-kuku Mika yang agak panjang dan tajam dengan alat pemotong khusus. Setelah itu ia mengamati proses pemotongan dan merapikan bulu-bulu yang ada di telapak kaki, pergelangan kaki, ujung telinga, dan ujung ekor Mika. Inuzuka-sensei terlalu menghayati perannya mengawasi murid, sepertinya.

Ino menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat karena sudah terbiasa. Ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya sebentar dan kembali ke teras dengan sebuah handuk bersih. Dengan inisiatif nekat, ia bersimpuh di belakang Kiba—yang tengah menyisiri bulu Mika secara berlawanan arah—dan mengeringkan rambut Kiba. Terkejut, Kiba menoleh padanya. "Kalau tidak dikeringkan nanti kau bisa masuk angin," ujarnya senormal mungkin, padahal ia tahu betul ia tengah melakukan hal yang terbilang memalukan oleh seorang perempuan pada laki-laki yang hubungannya hanya sekadar teman saja.

"Oh," hanya itu yang diucapkan Kiba, ia kembali ke posisi semula, membelakangi Ino. Jantungnya berdesir saat tengkuknya tersentuh oleh jari-jari hangat gadis itu, ia ingin sekali menampar pipinya yang sudah merona, malu. Jadi begini rasanya diperhatikan oleh perempuan selain keluarga. Bahagia? Senang? Berbunga-bunga? Apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau Ino mendadak memang memperhatikannya? Kiba mulai berspekulasi.

"Uh, ano... _gomen_ telah merepotkanmu, Kiba." Ino terkejut dengan suaranya yang sedikit parau. Untung saja ia sedang dibelakangi, jika tidak ia sudah menelan paku saking malunya. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Ini semua gara-gara perkataannya Sakura padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Terkutuklah Naruto yang mengatakan pada Sakura jika Kiba sepertinya menyukainya. Demi apa?

Ia memang cantik (ealah) dan sering membuat beberapa pemuda patah hati. Tapi mengapa pemuda di depannya ini mampu membuatnya perasaannya tak karuan? Kiba memang tidak seperti shinobi lain yang ditemui Ino, bahkan standar pemuda Inuzuka itu jauh sekali jika disandingkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah minggat karena mengejar cinta Orochimaru (?). Kiba itu gampang marah, impulsif (bertindak tanpa berpikir dahulu), dan suka berkelahi terutama dengan Naruto. Saat mereka masih di akademi ninja pun Kiba hobi bolos, dan yang paling utama lagi, Inuzuka Kiba itu karnivora. Beuh, yang satu ini tidak bisa ditawar, deh. Kendatipun sifat pemuda itu sedikit menyebalkan, ada hal lucu yang selalu diingat oleh Ino. Ia ingat betul kalau Kiba pernah mengatakan bahwa dia mungkin bisa menjadi Hokage suatu saat nanti. Mustahil, terutama jika saingannya adalah Naruto. Perkembangan Naruto jauh lebih pesat daripada Kiba, tapi kekeraskepalaan dua pemuda itu di taraf yang sama. Semangat Kiba tak kalah dari Naruto, dia juga terlihat berbeda jika sudah bersama anjing-anjing ninja dari klannya.

Ino tersenyum tipis melihat sisi lain seorang Kiba saat bersama dengan Mika, anak anjing yang didapatnya dari klan Inuzuka. Ia masih ingat sekali setiap dukungan dari Kiba kala dirinya kewalahan dan sempat putus asa karena Mika yang terlalu bersemangat. Rasa-rasanya Kiba sudah menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya. Benarkah?

"Jaketmu... biar kucuci," tawar Ino, bahkan sebelum ia mengatakan ini ia telah memasukkannya ke dalam mesin cuci tadi. Sifat seorang ninja, berpikir dan bertindak selangkah lebih maju. Seperti slogan iklan, _ne_?

"Oh." Kiba sudah kehabisan kata-kata, pikirannya dan perutnya benar-benar kosong. Kepala yang sedang dihanduki itu rasanya bagai tempurung tak berisi. Mungkin pikirannya sudah dikendalikan oleh gadis itu?

Beberapa menit kemudian Ino menghentikan kegiatannya, menyingkap handuk di tangannya, menampilkan rambut cokelat acak-acakan tak tertata. Ia terkikik dan refleks menyisiri rambut Kiba dengan tangannya seperti yang biasa dilakukannya pada rambut ayahnya dulu kemudian mengutuki kenekatan terselubungnya. Akan kupotong tangan ini nanti, janjinya dalam hati.

Bagaimana dengan Kiba? Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus, kepalanya terasa mengeluarkan asap. Oh Jashin, tenangkan jantungku sebelum aku menikamnya dengan kunai, doanya dalam hati. "Ino...," panggilnya, merasa tak enak diperlakukan semesra ini (?). Ia berbalik, Ino menjauhkan diri darinya.

"_Gomen_, tak sengaja," tukas Ino jujur.

Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat, Mika sudah berlari entah ke mana meninggalkan kedua (calon) sejoli itu. Eaaa.

"Eh, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Kiba," ujar Ino memecahkan keheningan. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak hati telah menyusahkan dan membuat dirinya terlihat seperti fakir asmara di hadapan Kiba. "Kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu..."

Masih tercengang, mulut Kiba mangap lebar. Ia berpikir sejenak. "Uh, makan siang bersamaku?" usulnya tak yakin.

"Tapi aku sedang diet," kata Ino seperti biasa. Ia memang sedang mengalami kenaikan berat badan sekitar dua kilogram, salahkan Mika yang membuatnya sering ikut menikmati daging.

Kiba menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kalau begitu, vegetarian juga tidak apa." _What the hell_? Mukjizat apalagi ini? Demi apa pun itu, perutnya memprotes dengan mengumandangkan nyanyian sumbang seolah mengatakan "DAGING! DAGING!"

Efek dari orkestra dadakan itu membuat Ino tertawa. "Kurasa... aku bisa melewatkan jadwal diet sehari saja." Ia membatalkan keinginan memotong tangannya untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, ia masih membutuhkannya untuk makan.

Tentu saja Kiba senang setengah mati, ia memang tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin memakan sayur tapi ia tulus mengatakannya tadi. Ia ingin terlihat seperti seorang _gentleman_ yang tidak memaksa, tapi perut bodohnya menyelamatkan suasana. Terima kasih, wahai perut.

Mereka berdua terlihat saling merunduk begitu bertatap muka, dan kembali bertingkah malu-maluin hingga sosok seorang pria dewasa yang sempat muncul di _chapter_ dua mendesah kemudian terkikik melihat drama ala sinetron yang sering ditontonnya setiap sore. Pria itu berbalik, meninggalkan tempat mengupingnya dan menuju ruang tamu diikuti oleh Mika di sampingnya dengan patuh.

"Dasar anak muda," komentar pria itu, lengkap dengan aksesoris daun sirih di mulutnya.

**~Owari~**

**Orang gila berbicara (?)**:

Makin ga beres aja alternatif A/N ane. =x= Setelah 9 bulan ditelantarin, ane apdet juga ini fic. Pas banget tuh buat beranak bayi badak. Pasti juga sudah pada lupa sama fic satu ini. _Gomen_ aja deh.

Ps. Berapa kali nama si Naruto ane sebut? Setelah _chapter_ sebelumnya nama Shikamaru numpang beken, sekarang Naruto. Beuh. Btw, ane demen kata 'Inuzuka-_sensei_' xD siapa yang bisa tebak kata itu muncul di _chapter_ berapa?

Mind to review, _minna_? :)


End file.
